A BFF With Ghost Imagination (film series)
A BFF With Ghost Imagination are a series of fantasy comedy films starring Amy Tammie. ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination'' (2009) '' theatrical poster.]] Jennifer Arnold is having a bad day at high school. Meanwhile, she has a crush on a senior Harry Evans, a football player and a popular. The three mean and most popular girls in school; Christina Watson, Kayla Foster and Alicia Wills begins to humilate, and Harry is Christina's ex-boyfriend. At the Cafeteria, they throw lot of food at Jennifer and has embarrassed her. Fighting back, she gets caught by the principal and gave her a week of after school detention. Meanwhile at home angry, she pretends to wish to have an imaginary friend as a ghost. However, Ghost Imagination appeared. Meanwhile, Jennifer starts dressing Ghost Imagination wearing a fashionable clothing and transforms herself as a human instead of her ghostly self transporting her into a school. Jennifer pretends to name Ghost Georgia Italy from Canada, when starting to add her pretend name on the school list for her first school attendance and Jennifer lets Ghost befriends Joanna Hunter and Kyle Wilkinson, when Christina and Kayla spots them and planning to take Ghost away from Jennifer. Meanwhile, he broke up with Christina, and asks Jennifer to go be friends. Christina and Kayla were now going to get him back to her and starting to ruin Jennifer’s relationship with Harry. Jennifer and Ghost remain as good friends, but however, were planning to go shopping at the mall, but is preparing for a date with Harry when starting to go having dinner, therefore, she’s felt sad, and asks her to come to dinner with them. While at dinner, Joanna and Kyle were with them as well. The six were settled at dinner, till Alicia and Kayla beginning to start to make up a plan for Christina to get Harry away from her. Meanwhile, Ghost starts to enjoy hanging out with Jennifer, and don’t even want to leave her world, till her daddy is going to let her to leave in 4 days. As Harry entered her home, he kissed Jennifer, and Jennifer now didn't care about Ghost. She later gets tricked by Christina, Alicia and Kayla as she hangs out with them. Later at school, Ghost lies to Jennifer’s friends that she’s actually hanging out with Christina, Alicia and Kayla. At the prom, Christina kissed Harry hurt Jennifer. This morning, she saw Ghost getting into Christina’s car when she heard they said BFFs forever. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer were remaining not as best friends anymore and life is completely ruined. Meanwhile, Ghost look at the picture of her and Jennifer, as they were happy together, and she had made a huge mistake, and apologies to Jennifer and explains to her that she hates when people starts to ignore her and can have other feelings to other people instead of her for respect. Meanwhile, the two remain as best friends, and Ghost will have to show a secret to the people around school. At school, Ghost starts putting a trap on Christina, Alicia and Kayla, when they were got wet and got covered in tape and stick by chicken feathers. Meanwhile, while Chrstina said to Ghost that she's a ghost, she tells her secret and than transform to a ghost. Meanwhile, her father is starting to take her back to Imagination world, where she don’t want to leave as her friends and the students help. Meanwhile, Ghost wishes that she want to stay into a human world and a key back to her imagination home closed. Later, Jennifer is remaining as friends with Joanna and Kyle and Jennifer and Harry were back together. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Ghost were cheerleaders cheering onto Harry playing football and win, except her friends, and Ghost is now a student to her high school. It ended up with Christina and Kayla cleaning and taking out garbage. ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' (2011) '' theatrical poster.]] Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination (both played by Amy Tammie) are two months shy of their graduation. Ghost now lives with Jennifer's family to avoid heading back home with her father. However things begin to turn upside down when both Jennifer and Ghost gets humilated by her enemies Christina (Selena Gomez), Kayla (Shanica Knowles) and Alicia (Jennette McCurdy). Ghost has been warned that she is returning back to hometown by her father. They both made a wish that they can never have the life they deserve under a shooting star. After their wish, it suddenly came true. The following day, Jennifer and Ghost switched bodies. Jennifer is in Ghost's body, whom mysteriously entered into Ghost's hometown, and Ghost is in Jennifer's body whom is in Jennifer's room. At Ghost's home school, Jennifer befriends Ghost's best friends Paula Wish (Hayden Panettiere) and older brother Neil Wish (Johnny Simmons). The two are seniors in high school and they have been treated like popular kids within Ghost's absences. Jennifer pretends that she's Ghost Imagination and decided to stay where she is having a good time. Paula secretly reveals to Jennifer that she has a huge crush on Ghost's brother Nick Imagination (Nick Carter), whom is four years ahead of Ghost. After she learns a secret, she managed to tell Ghost about Paula's secret. At Jennifer's hometown, Ghost was being asked to go out on a date with Jennifer's boyfriend Harry Evans (Aaron Carter), where Christina is taking revenge on bringing him back together with her. Meanwhile, Ghost was asked by him that if he can sign up and join his rock band with Jennifer's friends Joanna Hunter and Kyle Wilkerson (Allie DiMeco and David Archuleta). After performing well in the band, she was signed to be home schooled to focus on her upcoming music career, which Jennifer's friends says that she cannot do that because she has already been accepted to college. Jennifer sets Paula and Nick out on a date. Jennifer also learns that Paula and Ghost's sister Emma Imagination (Kelly Clarkson) is their enemy. When Paula feels really nervous, Nick gave her a necklace explaining that Paula is the most beautiful girl he has ever met as Paula excepts it and furiously kissed him for excitement. After the exciting news that Paula and Nick can go see each other again someday, Jennifer has a vision that Ghost is ruining Jennifer's life that she is dropping out college for a music career. As she is about to stop her, Jennifer must tell Ghost's friends the truth. Ghost went out of control while she joined the band. She ended her relationship as Jennifer to Harry and got back together with Christina. Joanna and Kyle no longer become friends with Jennifer's body. They managed to want her back together unless she quits the band, but she refused. Jennifer has another vision of that happening and decided to tell the truth. She tries to return back to her hometown, but didn't work. The only thing it happen that if she tells the truth that she's a fake. Jennifer told Paula that she's no really Ghost Imaginaiton, she's Jennifer Arnold, her new best friend. After telling her secret, her parents set to take her home, heard about it and Jennifer returns back to her hometown to warn her friends. As Jennifer returns during a senior prom, she told Joanna and Kyle the truth that Ghost is not Jennifer, she herself, and Jennifer is not Ghost, she's herself as well. But her friends did not believe her as well as Harry, whom got back together with Christina. Ghost's father enters Ghost's world and came into a attack. As her father is taking Ghost back home, she and Jennifer battles against him in the city. After making a successful speech, she asked him that she's ready to leave town and live on her own life even though Jennifer didn't leave her parents home yet. Ghost's father admitted that she doesn't want her to leave because she truly love her. His wife says that he will visit them once again and accepts Ghost to stay. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer returned back to their bodies. Meanwhile, Ghost's friends and family came to Jennifer's world and ask them her secret as well as the band Joanne and Kyle offers. She ordered Jennifer to quit the band to focus on heading to college. Joanna and Kyle resume friendship with Jennifer, and got back together with Harry again as he broke up with Christina again. A month later, Ghost's friends graduated high school back at Ghost's hometown, while Jennifer and the rest of her friends graduated high school as well as her enemies. ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 3'' (2014) It was confirmed that a third film's release date is set for November 8, 2013 with Amy Tammie returning, and Selena Gomez might not return. Although, production for the film will be delayed until 2014. However, Tammie states that she is not expected to return. Characters Release Critical reaction Box Office References Category:A BFF With Ghost Imagination Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films